


Is It Cool If I Hold Your Hand?

by 3cheers12years



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Kissing, Nervousness, POV Second Person, Polite Dan is Polite, i guess, teen for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 07:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10848975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3cheers12years/pseuds/3cheers12years
Summary: "Listen, I don't want to seem forward or anything but-... Can I, uh, maybe take you to dinner or something sometime?"





	Is It Cool If I Hold Your Hand?

**Author's Note:**

> Since I don't have a beta reader for my GG stuff, there may be a few little blips and mistakes in here that I've missed. Feel free to point them out!!

****Nervous doesn't even brush the surface of how you're feeling.

You adjust your hair in the mirror beside the door of your apartment before telling yourself off, starting to pace and wring your hands. You met Dan at a friend's house warming party, her introducing you both eagerly, pushing you into his personal space and giving you a sly wink over her shoulder as she slips away to socialise.

You had noticed he was only drinking cola and his personality was as bubbly as the beverage clasped in his large hand. He was confident, kind and comfortable, as well as handsome and well spoken. He had asked you how you knew Christine, what you did for work and in your spare time. He made you laugh and smile and almost choke on your drink, which he was extremely apologetic about, rushing to pat your back and ask _you alright, dude?_. It was after you complimented his Rush shirt and spanned into a conversation about your similar music tastes that his body language became a little bit more shy and charming.

"Listen, I don't want to seem forward or anything but-... Can I, uh, maybe take you to dinner or something sometime?" He asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

You smiled slowly, "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I'm- I wouldn't be offended if you said no, but like-.. you seem like a real nice girl and-.... fuck, I am so bad at this," he laughed at himself. You tugged your phone out of your pocket.

"I would absolutely love to get food with you. What's your number?"

And that is how you had ended up in your current situation. Almost picking at your nail varnish and struggling to stay stood or sat in one place in your apartment whilst you wait for Dan to pick you up. You were going for a casual meal, a nice little diner-esque place. Burgers and milkshakes. You kept smelling your shirt, paranoid you'd smell of cigarettes and it makes you incredibly glad that Christine had refused to supply you with weed for your nerves after you had begged and begged.

There's a knock at your door and you jump violently, before clearing your throat and attempting to sound a lot more together than you felt, "I'm coming!" you snatch your bag from the counter and take a deep breath as you place your right hand on the doorknob and pick up your jacket with your left. You swing your door open and Dan stands before you, his smile bright and his hair wild. He holds his hand out for you to shake and you take it, giving it a light squeeze. He brings your knuckles to his lips and places a gentle kiss to them. A cool tingle of calm floods through your body and you feel a lot less nervous than you did about twenty seconds ago.

"Hey, you look gorgeous. Are we ready to go?"

You nod, "Yeah, we're good to go. Thank you," you pull your door behind you and lock it, throwing your keys into your bag before taking hold of his elbow that he offers out to you, "you don't look so bad yourself."

The two of you idly talk about the busted elevator and the three flights of stairs that Dan had trudged his way up. You tell him that he could have just text you when he was outside of your building, but he insisted that he enjoyed being able to stretch his legs after driving. He holds the door to your complex open for you and then also the passenger side door of his car. He bows his head slightly as you thank him and slip in. The door thuds shut and you wait for him to walk around to the driver side, eyes taking in the interior of his SUV. It's clean and it smells new, but there's half a bottle of water shoved in the drivers side door pocket. There's de-icer and a scraper in the passenger side and it makes your brow scrunch and furrow slightly. _Who the fuck needs de-icer in California?_

The leather of his jacket squeaks against the leather interior and he pauses for a second, glancing at you, eyes sparkling beneath his lashes, "That was my coat. I swear," you cackle a laugh and he grins, his own laugh escaping him as he buckles himself in and starts the car. He waits for you to belt up before reversing out of the car park.

"So, d'you go to this place a lot? Since you suggested it," he asks. You feel pretty calm now, there's a small buzz of anxiety shaking your lungs and your fingers but otherwise, you're collected. He's a safe driver, too, a good driver, making you relax into the soft grey leather.

"Not a lot, but I'm familiar. They do super nice veggie burgers, which is a bonus,"

He glances at you briefly, "You're vegetarian?"

"Yeah, I have been for a couple years now,"

He smiles, "That's cool. I don't think I'd be able to make that big of a change to my diet, y'know?" You can hear the hint of an accent in his voice.

"Yeah. I know, it's not for everyone." You try to drop the topic, not interested in a heavy discussion on dietary choices and he lets it slide. Instead he makes small talk, asking how your week was. You thoroughly appreciate his efforts to keep a steady flow of conversation which, for the most part, really do work.

Before you know it, you're parked and your door is being opened for you once again. You smile brightly as you stand and thank him, shrugging your bag onto your shoulder. You laugh at the slight skip in his step as he rushes to reach the door of the restaurant, opening it for you and exaggeratedly gesturing for you to walk though.

"You're ever so chivalrous," you observe as you wait for him to join you.

He shrugs, "Well, what can I say? Mama Avidan did good."

You nudge his side gently with your elbow and his machine-gun laughter fills your ears. You could absolutely get used to the musicality of his laugh.

Once you're seated, you take advantage of his eyes scanning the menu to really take in his features. His hair is dark and kinked rather than curled, it seems to grow out rather than down, but it frames his face. There's a loose strand that you want to tuck back into place as it falls down between his thin yet strong shaped brows. Strong can define a lot of his features, his nose is wide but not large, cheekbones high, jawline sharp. His lips are thin but somehow still manage to look plush, eyes full of life despite the slight creases at the edges and bags under them. Even his Adam's apple is appealing to you, watching how it bobs under his skin as he swallows. You follow the line of his slender neck to his shoulders and realise that he's still wearing his jacket. A smile pulls at the corner of your lip.

"Are you staying?" You quip.

His eyes meet yours, "Pardon?"

"Are you staying? You've still got your jacket on. It's somewhat rude, y'know,"

"So is staring," he fires back. You flush a beautiful shade of pink and he grins as he shrugs his jacket off, "I'm sorry, is that better?"

"Yes, thank you. I'm sorry for staring. You're just-.... You're very handsome,"

He smiles and it reaches his eyes, "That's very sweet of you, thank you."

You order and he laces his fingers together, resting his weight on the table. You can feel his eyes skim over you as the waiter takes the menus and tells you that your order won't be long. Once you adjust yourself in your seat and meet his eyes, Dan winks at you and you can feel yourself swoon. You have to drag yourself out of it so you don't end up sitting in an uncomfortable silence.

"So," you start, "You've asked me a whole load'a shit, so now it's time for the tables to turn."

He huffs a laugh and taps the tip of his thumbs together, "Okay, shoot."

You place a finger on your chin and make a face as if you're thinking hard, narrowing your eyes and humming. He laughs and brushes his hair away from his face.

"What've you done this week?" You ask. He barks a laugh.

"That's it? I thought I was gonna get this-"

"Hey, hey, hey. Answer the question!" you can't hide your own amusement. You could've done better, especially since you tried to put on a show.

He raises his hands in mock defense, "Alright, alright. I've been mixing tracks n' shit with my band,"

Your interest piques as your drinks are placed at the table, "You're in a band? What're you called? What do you do?"

His left eyebrow quirks and you sit forward into the conversation, "I really bombarded you there, huh? I'm sorry- I'm just- I'm interested," you gush.

His smile is close lipped but genuine, "S'alright. I sing. We're-uh, hah, you gotta like, promise me not to laugh-" he cuts himself off, his hands gesturing as he talks, "Actually. Scratch that, you can laugh. It's funny. I'm in a comedy band, we do like- 80's inspired shit, and we're Ninja Sex Party,"

You can't help but laugh, "So you're _the_  Danny Sexbang, huh?"

"You could say that. The line between Dan Avidan and Danny Sexbang gets more and more so with every passing day,"

You hum and nod, "Christine's mentioned your band a few times,"

"I'm not surprised. She's been trying to get this happening for a while, right?"

You laugh and tuck your hair behind your ear, "Well, yeah. I've been single too long for her liking,"

"You n' me both, sister," he smiles and takes a sip of his drink, "Y'know, I wasn't gonna go to her housewarming. Could say it's fate,"

You roll your eyes, "Alright, big-shot."

He laughs, loud and melodic. If you his laugh is like music to your ears, it makes you wonder what his singing voice is like. Hell, you even love the sound of his talking, his voice is warm and smooth and rich. Words seem to fall off of his lips effortlessly.

"I'm serious. I actually went to meet you. Chris was all-" he mimics her stance and her voice, " _oh-em-gee, Danny, the cute girl I've been telling you is gonna be here tonight. You just, like, have to come!_ "

You can't control your laughter, having to cover your mouth so not to draw too much attention to the embarrassing almost squawk that escaped your vocal chords somehow, "That's exactly how she sounds!"

He laughs with you and you don't stop making each other laugh the entire night. Your ribs and cheeks hurt from it, but you don't mind. It's worth it. Your conversations become slightly more serious. You talk about work in a little more depth. He tells you he's from New Jersey and can't help blurt out " _That's why you have de-icer!_ " and it sends him into a fit of giggles and snorts, spluttering out a "Calm the fuck down, Sherlock," somewhere in between them.

He refuses to let you pay the bill and drives you home. Once you're parked in the parking lot of your building, he turns to you.

"Would you like me to walk you to your door?" he offers. You smile shyly.

"You really don't have to if you don't want to," you tell him.

He waves a hand dismissively, "Don't be silly. I've enjoyed tonight and- if I'm completely honest- I don't really want it to end yet,"

You smile and you bite your lip, "Then sure. I'd love for you to walk me."

So he does. Opening doors for you, fingers carefully taking yours, smiling brightly when you squeeze his hand and wrap your fingers around his. You've forgotten all of the nerves that had taken over you earlier on in the evening. You even feel sort of confident. You stop outside your door and let his hand fall from yours. You look up at him through your lashes and a rueful smile pulls his lips.

"I really enjoyed tonight. Thank you for taking me out and-uh, thanks for paying," you tell him.

Dan's voice is low and soft as he speaks,"It's no problem, I enjoyed. Does this mean I maybe get to see you again?"

You sway yourself slightly and purse your lips, "Hm, I'm not sure," you look away from him dramatically and he tuts. You can feel him roll his eyes before greeting him with your playful gaze. Your voice, despite your eyes, is soft, "I'm kidding. I'd love that,"

"Awesome,"

There's a moment between you. You're both just looking at each other, smiling, comfortable. His right hand comes up to stroke your hair back behind your ear and cup your jaw. He leans into you, eyes half lidded and allows you to decide. You press your lips against his and you can feel him smile. He pulls away slightly from your chaste kiss, eyes studying you, gauging you. You lean up and kiss him again, a little more urgently this time and he kisses you back eagerly.

Before you know it, you're grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and he's backing you into your door. There's a faint _thump_  as your back hits the wood and your bag slides off of your shoulder onto the floor. One hand is gripping the leather tightly in a fist and the other is holding his waist, whilst one of his hands still cups your face and neck and the other is pressed flat against the door above your head. You keen softly and he puffs a laugh against you, lips stretching into a smile as they move smoothly against yours. You part from him slightly, looking up at him with blown pupils.

"Would-... D'you wanna come in?" you whisper.

He falters slightly, "I- I'd love to, but- I don't- I don't think that's a good idea."

You nod quickly, "Yeah. Yeah, that's fine. I understand-"

"I'm really sorry, sweetheart, I just-"

You kiss him quickly, "Shh, Dan. It's fine. I respect that."

He smiles and pushes himself off of the door and you stand up straight. He picks your bag up and offers it to you. You thank him as you take it and root around for your keys unlocking the door.

"I'm gonna-... I'm gonna go in now. Thank you again for tonight. I'm sorry for being forward."

Dan pushes his hair back out of his hair and it stays perfectly in place, "Don't be. I'll like-... Text you or something and we'll go out again, yeah?"

You nod, "Yeah, that sounds great,"

He hesitates before leaning forward and stealing another chaste kiss from you, stepping back slightly and waving awkwardly. The leather at his elbow creaks, "Goodnight baby."

You wave as you step inside of your door, calling a goodnight as he heads down the flight of stairs away from your apartment. You lock your door behind you and press your forehead against the cool painted wood and smile to yourself.

_That wasn't so hard after all._

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Blink 182's First Date - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVy9Lgpg1m8
> 
> Characters belong to themselves, all a work of fiction.


End file.
